freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 175
Way Out is the one-hundred seventy-fifth chapter of the Freezing manga series, final chapter of Volume 25 and first chapter of the 13th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis The 13th Nova Clash begins with five Pandora-Type Nova arriving at Gengo's base. Isabella fires another fruitless attack at the Nova, and Cassandra, in kind, Novalizes Jessica with the Anti-Freezing. Valkyries Tiziana Ferrari and Franka Porsche arrive to save the cadets, but Cassandra takes a hold of Satellizer. Meanwhile, Sawatari repels Amelia's surprise attack and begins to fight her directly. Summary Five Pandora-Type Nova have descended onto Gengo's base, and one of them wraps its arms around Cassandra as if she were family. Everyone stares in amazement at the wake of another Nova Clash since just hours ago they were celebrating their recent victory and survival of the twelfth. Having faced a Pandora-Type Nova first hand, Arnett is in utter disbelief that they just keep coming. She screams that they as humans cannot fight all of those monsters at once. Isabella refuses to believe Arnett's hysterics, in denial that the Pandora-Type Nova are any big deal, and fires four whips from her cannons to kill all of the Nova. However, one of the blocks her whips with a barrier and absorbs the Stigmatic energy. Isabella then falls to her knees, feeling the call of the Nova trying to turn her into one of them. Cassandra's eyes dilate as she activates her own Anti-Freezing, which paralyses everyone. Isabella shouts for Jessica to cancel it, but the silent Buster's body spasms until Nova spikes burst from her back and shoulders as her as her right leg transforms into rugged Nova tissue. Elizabeth orders the Limiters to cancel the Freezing. While Kazuya does nothing. André Françoise, Morrison, and Abel try to cancel the Freezing with their own, but they ultimately spasm and break out as well. Suddenly a particle beam comes from behind the Genetics cadets and blasts Cassandra along with her new allies, which releases the Anti-Freezing. The assailants are Valkyries Tiziana Ferrari and Franka Porsche, who urge the Genetics cadets to follow them. The team makes a run for it, but an unharmed Cassandra grabs Satellizer by her wrist. Meanwhile, Sawatari Isuzu deflects Amelia Evans' surprise attack. The two Pandora fall back and Sawatari's arm is shaking, astonished by the power of her assailant's attack. When Sawatari expresses that she'd like to know the woman who just attacked her, Scarlett introduces Amelia as her bodyguard "more or less," a participant of the failed E-Pandora Project, the central figure who caused the 11th Nova Clash, and a woman whose body has mutated in order accept Stigmata and other more powerful materials. Sawatari thinks she's in for a good battle and lunges for Amelia. As the two begin to clash, Scarlett screams for Su-Na to get off the ground, asserting that she has to end this battle per her duty as a Pandora and a woman. Event Notes *Cassandra is able to deploy the Anti-Freezing, and she begins to Novalize Jessica Edwin. *Valkyries Tiziana Ferrari and Franka Porsche arrive at the plaza to save the West Genetics cadets. *Cassandra takes hold of Satellizer L. Bridget. *Scarlett confirms that following the 11th Nova Clash , Amelia Evans' body had mutated in order to accept Stigmata and other powerful materials. *Amelia Evans begins to fight Sawatari Isuzu. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters